


A Spoonful of Trouble

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Chaos, Dead People, Demon Summoning, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Injury, Mary Poppins References, One Shot, Punishment, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After getting punished for doing something she shouldn’t, Lydia is asked to clean the house and when she summons Betelgeuse, he makes things worse for her.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 11





	A Spoonful of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on the “Mary Poppins” song, “A Spoonful of Sugar”.

"What were you thinking, young lady?" chastised Barbara as she, Adam, Charles, and Delia put their hands on their hips.

"I clearly wasn't," said Lydia, looking sadly down towards the ground.

Beside her on the floor, a skateboard sat, broken in half, and the helmet the teenager was wearing was tilted and crooked on the side of her head. She'd decided to skateboard down the stair railing and, as a result, crashed headfirst into the floor and had a really bad head injury (Which Barbara was more than happy to bandage up the moment she caught sight of it. Lydia was thankful for her for doing that). Lydia rubbed the painful injury that spread across the right side of her forehead and Barbara, although upset with her like the rest of Lydia's parents, pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Barb," said Lydia with a smile.

"You're welcome, sweetie," replied Barbara, smiling back at her. "But you're still in trouble."

Lydia nodded sadly in response. "I know."

"But still," said Charles as he gestured around the bottom floor of the house. "Look at all the mess, Lydia."

Her eyes drifted across the area of the bottom floor that she could see, her eyes falling on the mess she'd made at the bottom of the stairs that was from her skateboarding down the stair railing. There were a couple of bloodstains (Which Charles had half-cleaned) in the area where Lydia's head collided with the floor as she fell. Lydia didn't know this but her parents were going to make her clean it up.

"What about it?" asked Lydia, completely sarcastic.

"You're gonna have to clean it up," said Charles. "And when Delia and I get home from work and the Maitlands get done with whatever it is they're doing in the attic, this whole mess better be cleaned up. Understood?"

Lydia nodded in understanding.

Charles and Delia smiled and left for work whilst Adam and Barbara headed upstairs to the attic, leaving Lydia on her own to clean the mess she'd made.

She wasn't even halfway done with clearing up the bloodstains when she got completely and utterly bored of having to clean up her own mess. She wiped the left side of her forehead with the wipe she was using to clean up her blood. That's when she got an idea. She was going to need help if she was going to finish up with her cleaning. She opened her mouth and spoke,

"Betelgeuse!"

At first, she didn't think this was a good idea. She knew what her best demon friend was going to do.

"Betelgeuse!"

She smirked. She was beginning to think this was a good idea. With another breath, she finished,

"Betelgeuse!"

He appeared next to her in a quick flash of light, a smirk on his face that turned to a look of confusion as he looked around the bottom floor of the house.

"Woah... What happened around here?"

Lydia wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I skateboarded down the stair railing and crashed headfirst into the floor." She pointed at her bandaged forehead and Betelgeuse nodded in understanding. Lydia continued on, "I created this mess and I don't think I can clear it all away on my own. Can you help a girl with her troubles?"

"Sure I can," said Betelgeuse as he wrapped his arms around her and Lydia smiled up at him.

"As long as you do it right. I don't want any of my parents coming downstairs or coming home to find that the house is still a mess," giggled Lydia.

Betelgeuse fake saluted her. "I will do my best."

"I hope the house isn't a mess when you're done helping me clean it up." Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled softly.

Betelgeuse smirked and Lydia didn't see it, watching as he flicked his hand and instead of the mess clearing right up, the mess made itself bigger.

Lydia's eyes widened at the scene before her. "Beej, what did you do?"

"I- I don't know..." stammered the demon. "I just flicked my hand to clean up this mess and it somehow made itself bigger? I don't know how-."

"Ya think?" grumbled Lydia as she buried her face in her hands and sighed. "My dad and Delia are going to come home and Adam and Barb are going to come downstairs and they're all going to see how much bigger of a mess the house is and I'm going to be in even more trouble than I was less than an hour ago." Lydia began to cry and Betelgeuse pulled her into a much needed hug.

"Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out. I think I hear ol' Sexy and Babs coming down the stairs as we speak." Lydia's eyes widened.

"W-what? Did I hear you correctly?" she stammered. "Did you say Adam and Barbara were coming down the stairs at this moment. What're we going to do? What're we going to do? We can't let them see this."

"We'll think of something," replied Betelgeuse, putting a hand on Lydia's heart. "I know we will."

"Lydia?!" Barbara's sweet and motherly voice called out. "Is everything okay down there? We heard panicked voices."

"EVERYTHING'S OKAY, BARB!" Lydia shouted back to her. "YOU AND ADAM DON'T NEED TO COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR A WHILE!"

"Why not?" Barbara and Adam stopped on the stairs and stared into the living room at a panicked Lydia and Betelgeuse. "Lydia, did the mess get bigger?"

"Kinda..." Lydia looked off to the side. "I summoned Betelgeuse and he used his powers and instead of the mess clearing up, it expanded and got, well, messier. We don't know what to do."

"We'll help you, you guys," said Barbara as she and Adam came down the rest of the stairs and entered the living room. "We'll get this whole mess cleaned up before Charles and Delia get home from work."

"You guys mean it?" asked Lydia as she went over and gave her ghostly guardians a hug each.

"We mean it!" Barbara smiled. "Now, come on. Let's get this mess cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
